mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gray Maynard vs. Jim Miller
Gray Maynard vs. Jim Miller - The first round began, Miller extended his glove but Maynard refused as usual. Miller coming forward, Maynard backing up. Maynard trying to pump that jab out. 'Move that head, Jimmy!' Miller's corner yelled. Miller landed a leg kick and they clinched. Miller landed a nice knee to the body. Maynard landed a nice knee to the body. They broke. Maynard was showing nice head movement, ducking underneath nicely and looking for some counter punching. Maynard landed a big straight right followed by a nice little body shot, set it up nicely, straight down the pipe. Miller landed an excellent body kick, slowed Maynard down for a moment. Miller came for a single-leg, ate some hard hammerfist uppercuts viciously from Maynard in under but he kept looking for it. More hammerfists in under, eating some big shots. Beautiful takedown defense shown by Maynard, they finally just clinched. Miller was bleeding badly from his nose. Maynard landed a few nice knees to the body. Miller kept on looking for that single-leg. More nice uppercuts in under. They went back to the regular clinch. They broke. Miller's nose was just pouring blood, possibly broken. His eye was swollen as well. Miller landed a nice body kick. Miller was breathing out of his mouth, wide open. They were circling and exchanging missed strikes. Maynard's corner kept yelling for him to put his hands up. Maynard landed a nice counter right hand. Miller came in for a Superman punch and ate a big counter right and the first round ended. Miller was breathing hard in the corner. His corner told him to 'stay on the outside'. The second round began. Maynard was still hanging back but occasionally attacking, mainly circling with good foot movement and head movement and keeping Miller chasing him. They kept right on circling about. The crowd was getting restless. Miller landed a nice leg kick and Maynard landed a nice counter right hand. Miller landed a really nice inside leg kick but to the groin, but Maynard kept on going. Miller missed a headkick. Maynard landed a really nice one-two-three hard to the body. Miller landed another hard inside leg kick to the groin, Maynard said it was low and Miragliotta warned him. Maynard blocked a headkick. Miller's nose was really bleeding. Maynard landed an excellent thudding combination, including a body shot. Miller landed a leg kick, Maynard touched his cup saying that was low too. I call bullshit, personally. Miller's face was busted up. Miller shot for the takedown, Maynard sprawled, Miller tucked his head in this time, Miller tried to pull guard but Maynard stood. Miller's nose was even bloodier now. Maynard looked a bit more aggressive now, coming after Miller a bit more. Miller landed an inside leg kick and a leg kick. Maynard landed a nice combination, Miller's face was a mess, especially under his left eye. Maynard landed a big right hand. Miller missed a Superman punch. Maynard landed a right hand. His face looked horrible. The second round ended. Miller's cornermen summed up the desperation with 'You've got five fucking minutes.' The third round began. They came out and circled some more. They kept right on circling. Maynard landed a nice combination. Boos came a bit. They circled. Maynard landed a nice straight right. Miller landed a good body kick. His corner screamed 'again'. Miller missed a Superman punch. Miller came for the takedown hard and Maynard defended and broke with a knee to the body. Maynard came for the takedown and slammed Miller down. Miller was rolling for a leg. He had that. Maynard escaped out the back door and they circled once more. Miller came for the takedown, trying that single-leg and hugging the leg, Maynard landed some hammerfists in under. Miller was straining to get that takedown, grunting loudly. He was trying to pull guard. Maynard broke away but hugged Miller again, turtling him up and bullying him. Maynard kept on sprawling out. Miller tried to pull guard. Maynard landed a big shot and another and another. Another big shot, and a body shot. Maynard stood finally and let Miller up. Maynard blocked a head kick. The third round ended. Maynard was the winner by unanimous decision and Maynard remained undefeated.